


Some things don't need to be said

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I love Philinda, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Philinda drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things don't need to be said

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Agents of Shield.

 

He can't find a word strong enough to express how he feels about her because there isn't one.

What he feels is stronger than friendship, purer than lust and less selfish than love.

No, there isn't a word but he doesn't need one and she doesn't need to hear one.

She understands what he feels because she feels it too.

So things between them are not labeled or spoken about because neither one needs to be.

All they have ever really needed was each other and they have that even when they have nothing else.


End file.
